


Здравствуй, черный понедельник

by Chmonder, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Пол измучен Императором до предела и почти сломлен, и Хью знает, что есть только один выход из сложившейся ситуации.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Здравствуй, черный понедельник

**Author's Note:**

> Формально это приквел к [«Ненавижу красный цвет»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059368), но можно читать в любой последовательности.

— Тут болит? — Хью задирает футболку Пола повыше и осторожно ощупывает поясницу и область почек. — А если надавливаю, не болит?

Пол вымученно стонет и прячет пылающее лицо в подушку.

— Хью, не надо. Правда, я хорошо себя чувствую. Не надо…

— Дорогой, у тебя синяки на спине размером с ладонь. Ты же не совсем тихоходка, и не регенерируешь настолько хорошо, поэтому…

— Блядь, я же сказал  _ нет _ ! Что тебе неясно, черт подери, — начало фразы Пол почти выкрикивает, а конец едва слышно шепчет.

Хью кажется, что его ударили под дых, но обижаться смысла нет. Полу в этот раз пришлось очень туго, и любое его поведение может быть оправдано и прощено.

Но все-таки что-то настораживает Хью.

— Пол, посмотри-ка на меня.

Пол, лежащий на кровати на животе, тихо вздыхает и приподнимается на локтях.

Хью без предупреждения включает яркий фонарик на ПАДДе, и с горечью понимает, что его догадка верна.

Зрачки Пола совсем не реагируют на яркость света, а это значит, что он снова закидывается той дурью.

— Пол, мы же договаривались, я же просил…

Хью чувствует себя эгоистом, когда партнер вскидывается на постели и яростно выплевывает:

— Просил он, блядь! А тебе в голову не приходило, что без этого препарата я просто не могу делать все то, что хочет от меня эта изобретательная сука?! Если я не сделаю все по высшему разряду, она примется за тебя, между прочим! Не думал об этом, мой дорогой доктор?

Пол почти в истерике, и Хью понимает, что это не только сброс нервного напряжения после визита к Филиппе, но еще и последствия употребления наркотика собственного производства. 

— Пол, оно убивает тебя. Ты видел свою биохимию крови? Ты не хуже меня разбираешься в показателях, и знаешь, чем это все грозит.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что без этого я уже просто не могу? — Голос Пола дрожит. — Не могу расслабиться, мое тело словно цепенеет от страха, я не могу контролировать себя. Я готов провалиться под землю от стыда, и не могу ручаться, что не сделаю какую-то глупость. Которая будет стоить жизни мне, — он сглатывает и опускает глаза, — и тебе тоже.

Хью чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку, но сказать просто нечего. Чего стоят их отношения, если он не может защитить Пола от Филиппы, не может спасти его от наркоты, которая убивает его печень, не может оградить от боли и стыда?..

— Перевернись на спину, пожалуйста. Мне нужно обработать порезы.

Руки слегка дрожат,. Хью сглатывает ком в горле. Все что он может — это латать Пола после очередной сессии в покоях Императора.

— Не надо, там почти ничего нет. 

Пол пытается возразить, одергивая низ футболки, но Хью уже тоже на пределе:

— На спину, я сказал, живо! — рявкает он.

Пол сжимается в комок, и Хью тут же жалеет о громком крике. Но обработать все повреждения необходимо. Пол и так которую неделю спит в пижаме, скрывающей большую часть площади тела, хотя раньше предпочитал вообще не утруждать себя одеждой в постели.

Порезы на груди рваные, воспалившиеся, с коркой засохшей крови, Хью осторожно проходится регенератором. Пол шипит и прячет взгляд.

— Прости, но нужно залечить, чтобы не болело и не гноилось. Иммунитет и так не на высоте.

— Я уже весь не на высоте, — Пол грустно смотрит на Хью. — Иногда мне кажется, что я разваливаюсь на части. А иногда… это мне почти нравится.

Хью откладывает регенератор, руки дрожат от ярости и гнева. Он очень осторожно касается плеча Пола.

— Можно?..

Пол измученно кивает, и Хью крепко стискивает его в объятьях. В последнее время он стал вздрагивать даже от случайных касаний. Хью нежно поглаживает виски Пола, проводит ладонью по шее, отмечая, как скованы и напряжены мышцы.

Император всегда получала желаемое, и они с Полом не стали счастливым исключением. Впрочем, к Хью она быстро потеряла интерес, а вот Пола ей нравилось мучить часами. Ей нравилось его ломать шаг за шагом, нравилось смотреть, как истончаются и рвутся его упрямство и сопротивление. Пол пытался убедить Хью, что по сути, это не изнасилование — он же шел в покои Императора по доброй воле, никто волоком не тащил. 

Но Хью знал, что будет, если Пол не подчинится. Знал, ради кого гордый и несгибаемый Пол терпит все это. Знал, чем это в итоге закончится.

Те препараты, которые принимает Пол, чтобы мозгу и телу не было так страшно, медленно убивали его. 

Год-полтора — и все будет кончено, ДНК тихоходки не уживалась с субстанцией.

Хью буквально сгорает от собственной беспомощности, но с чем он может выступить против самого могущественного человека Империи?

Но молча терпеть, когда его партнера буквально насилуют, он не станет. Пол не может защитить себя сам, он почти сломлен, и Хью — единственный, кто может о нем позаботиться.

Когда Пол начинает тихонько всхлипывать у него на руках, словно надеясь, что его не услышат, Хью принимает решение. Ему не под силу убить эту садистскую суку самостоятельно, но он может объединить усилия с другими. 

Пол, измученный болью, препаратами, срывом, наконец засыпает. Хью осторожно опускает его на постель и укладывается рядом, не переставая легко поглаживать волосы Пола. Тот улыбается во сне, и Хью становится еще больнее — как давно он не видел этой мягкой улыбки у бодрствующего партнера.

Нет, это утонченное насилие должно прекратиться любой ценой. Пол не будет ковриком для ног Филиппы, и Хью перегрызет глотку ей лично, но не допустит этого.

Сон как рукой снимает, Хью обнимает Пола, укрывает пледом и устраивается с ПАДДом поудобнее. Мозг лихорадочно работает, анализирует тысячи возможных поворотов событий и десятки досье. 

Хью хищно скалится, впервые за много дней чувствуя себя живым.


End file.
